Dejame hacerte feliz
by the mystic poetry
Summary: Años átras yo recuerdo a una chica darlo todo por nosotros en aquella horrible casa. Ahora siento que todo vuelve con esta nueva intrusa...que es lo que esconde? Se parece tanto a la niña de mi pasado solo que...
1. Chapter 1

Dejame hacerte feliz

Nos habían arrebatado del lado de nuestro padres, nadie sabia con que propósito y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de un carro moverse, seguramente este era lo más parecido a la iniciación a su infierno es lo que pensó, no tenia idea de cuan acertado era ese pensamiento -

20 niños son los que alguna vez habíamos empezado a vivir en este infierno…pasados 4 años solo quedábamos 7 y me incluyo entre ellos. El mayor de edad entre nosotros era Shaoran, un chico que lleva aquí 4 años, lo trajeron a la edad de 7 años, bonita edad para que destruyan tus sueños no? Es de un carácter un tanto difícil pues se deja dominar por las emociones fácilmente, aun que es un amigo leal y un chico fuerte en espíritu. Cuando llego aquí era todo un llorón, no entendía bien la situación en la que se encontraba y supongo que lo que ha visto en este lugar le ha forjado ese carácter cerrado con lo ajeno, solo es abierto con nosotros, su familia. Él es el "jefe" de esta pandilla pues muchas veces carga con las obligaciones que a los menores les toca, es responsable y muy listo debido a ello lo escogimos para dirigirnos.

Se habrán de preguntar que pandilla o a que situación me refiero cuando digo que nos "dirige" para estar aquí, tenemos que cumplir con una serie de cosas ya sea trabajos forzados muy duros con jornadas de hasta casi 18 horas o dejar que nos tomen fotos para que las suban a la web y así puedan a extorsionar personas que pagan dinero por nosotros. Nosotros siempre elegíamos la primera y Shaoran debes en cuando se encargaba de hacer uno que otro pequeño trabajo que le correspondía a los niños más chico o los que se encontraban demasiado débiles. Cada quien tenía su propio propósito en este grupo. A veces nos enviaban a unas minas cerca de la casa para poder trabajar ahí, el señor encargado de ese lugar poco le importaba nuestra edad, aunque no se mandaban niños menores, en general era de 9 años para arriba. Hay teníamos que saber organizarnos si es que queríamos sobrevivir. Nos golpeaban constantemente hasta por respirar y lo grababan nunca entendí que clase de personas comprarían estos videos.

Yo tengo el cargo de 2° al mando, a pesar de que cuento con 9 años soy quien más tiempo lleva aquí, desde los 5 años para ser más específica, soy algo así como un sabio, considerando que soy la que más a sobrevivido en este infierno, conservo la mayor parte de los recuerdos de lo que he vivido aquí considerando que no es posible olvidar lo que te hacen aquí, es curioso pero lo que te trauma y te hace daño la mayor parte de las veces lo conservamos en la memoria y si no, ese era mi caso, recordar todo el dolor que he sufrido aquí. Llevaba aquí un año más que el resto de mis amigos pero…tarde o temprano aquí eso contaba como un milenio. Yo fui quien recibió a todos cuando ingresaron, cada que alguien ingresa a este lugar le pido su nombre y que me cuente todo de su anterior vida como donde vivía, como eran sus padres, su familia, que le gustaba hacer con ellos y cada dato que pudiesen darme, yo sabia que tan necesaria seria esa información, necesitaban esos recuerdos de una vida en la que fueron felices solo para no perder la razón en esta casa o para poner los nombres en su tumba y dar una buena ceremonia para que puedan pasar en paz al más allá. En general soy yo quien recibe las palizas de los demás, debido a que creo yo, soy la de mayor resistencia entre los demás. Si las recibo frecuentemente, que cambia si ahora lo hago por mi familia? Los adulto que nos cuidan no saben que soy muer y lo prefiero de esa forma pues sino muy probablemente me venderían a un burdel o como trata de blancas. Simplemente creen que tengo facciones demasiado femeninas, agradezco el que todavian no me salgan pechos y que piensen que no fui favorecido en la parte baja de mi anatomía, me llaman pene- chico con mucha frcuencia. El 3° al mando es Eriol, tiene 11 años al igual que Shaoran y sueña con casarse con Tomoyo la 2° de menor edad en el grupo. Es un chico muy observador y educado, para aquellos que no lo conocen muy bien, pues el realidad tiene un personalidad un tanto burlesca y de un sentido del humor demasiado desarrollado, es gentil y educado pero a su propia forma tiene momentos en los que simplemente busca burlarse de nuestras situaciones. Es mi hermano, o al menos es lo que nos gusta decirnos, tal vez solo para aplacar un poco esta soledad y necesidad de cariño que sentimos.

Las 4° al mando son Naoko y chiharu tiene el mismo puesto porque ambas se encargan de lo mismo, la primera es muy culta ya que es la que nos enseña a leer, no se de donde lo aprendió o si vino con ese conocimiento de casa, pero la envidio pues tiene una forma de teletransportarse por medio de los libros a otro lugar que no sea este. La segunda tiene una actitud un tanto más abierta y normal que la primera solo que ella se encarga de que haya orden pues de vez en cuando somos muy escandalosos, pero es natural con golpes o sin ellos seguimos siendo niños. Amabas tienen que organizar quien hará qué cosas, tienen 10 años al igual que yo, en general las mujeres somos las menores.

Tomoyo y Yoshiyuki son los 2 menores del grupo, la chica con 9 años y medio y el pequeño con 9 recién cumplidos. Fueron traídos hace 3 años y son mis dos pequeños hermanos, en general se meten en pocos problemas pero siempre me encargo de que no les suceda nada o al menos es lo que intento pues tarde o temprano no siempre estoy para protegerlos, todos aquí hemos recibido una cantidad innumerable de golpes la diferencia es que no se porque conmigo tiene cierta cizaña.

Todos recordaban relativamente poco de sus pasadas vidas antes de su llegada a este infierno. Yo era la única que les podía relatar como es que vivían antes, los dejaba sumirse en las noches en un mar de recuerdos que se les iban borrando día a día y era natural, al ser tan pequeños casi nunca retenían memoria, pero yo me encargaba de darles el alivio pues no importara qué, yo recordaba perfectamente cada historia que ellos me relataron de sus familias cuando llegaron. Nuestra vida no se la deseaba a nadie, era lo más horrible que podría haber, teníamos que mantenernos pulcros los días que los "compradores" llegaban, ellos eran hombres ricos e incluso mujeres que tenían una mentalidad enferma, solo sabíamos que un día escogían a uno y de ese niño no se volvía a saber más. Nos organizábamos para que de alguna forma u otra ellos no nos quisieran comprar, no sabíamos porque pero todos teníamos el presentimiento que era mejor este infierno a que si nos llevaban esas personas con ellos. Pero todo cambio la noche del año 2000, cuando gracias a un descuido de nuestro cuidador, pudimos escapar, justo cuando pensamos que lo lograríamos los hombres comenzaron a correr tras nosotros como si de ello dependiera su vida y entonces… lo supimos…no había forma de escape, estábamos asustados nos arrinconamos cerca de una barda de madera que estaba cerca de la casa y entre todos formamos una especie de abrazo grupal y empezamos a sollozar pues no sabíamos cual seria nuestro castigo, e incluso si viviríamos para que recibir uno. Las personas que nos cuidaban tenían un carácter un tanto temperamental y violento lo que ocasionaba que con frecuencia en un arranque de ira mataran a uno que otro pequeño. Los vi a todos con sus expresiones de miedo y agonía, incluso Shaoran había dejado escapar una que otra lagrima mientras se despedía de todos pues sabíamos que no nos iría bien a ninguno por haber intentado escapar. Era lo que siempre sucedia, con anterioridad ya varios chicos habían intentado escapar, pero siempre sufrían el mismo castigo si los atrapaban…la muerte. Entonces comencé a recordar como es que los conocí a todos y que tan felices se veian cuando hablaban de su anterior vida…y de repente ya no tuve más dudas de lo que debia de hacer.

-Shaoran pon tu oreja atenta y quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas, este es el único favor que te pediré en toda mi vida, y quiero que recuerdes cada palabra de lo que diré. El apellido de Tomoyo es Daidouji, estoy segura de que sus padres aun siguen buscándola, son ricos al igual que los padres de los demás y los tuyos incluidos, vayan primero con ellos pues son quienes viven más cerca de aquí, tu apellido es Takerazake, el de Eriol es Hiraguizawa, el de Chiharu es Mijara, el de Naoko es Yanaguisawa y el de Yoshiyuki es Terada..cuidalos porfavor…te lo suplico tu sabes que son mi única familia… cuando logren estar TODOS a salvo por favor vengan por mi…obligalos a que corran hacia la colina, tras ella hay unos trenes, es corta la distancia pero sé que no lo lograríamos sin que nos notaran a menos que hubiese un distractor… diles que te obligue a hacerlo..los quiero, adiós Xiaolang, recuerda que tu familia es de china y que no va a ser muy difícil encontrarla debido al poder de su emporio…no pienses en el pasado con amargura, te conozco y se que lo haras pero piensa mejor en mi como un bello recuerdo que los quiso lo suficiente como para hacer ...esto… ¡corran hacia la colina! – es lo que le dije a él y por ultimo a los demás haciendo que se sobresaltaran y sin entender nada corrieran hacia donde les indicaba.

Shaoran se quedo plasmado e intento ir tras esa persona valiente que desinteresadamente había cambiado su libertad y vida por la de ellos pero Eriol lo detuvo y lo forzó a hacer lo que le habían solicitado. Ellos vieron atrás como corría en contra de sus agresores como si la vida le fuese en ello y vieron como les dio bastantes problemas y el juro regresar ahí por ella lo más rápido posible. Lo único que hicieron fue ver en la cima de la colina como comenzaban a patear un bulto en el suelo y vio esos ojos verdes viéndolo y diciéndole silenciosamente que este era su deseo. -

Pues bien! Como verán esta historia tiene un tinte un poco violento y opaco, una vida cruel y despiadada la que sufrieron estos 7 personajes. Espero les haya gustado y yo estoy muy emocionada con esta idea. Alguna aclaración me la ponen en los reviews e intentare contestarlos porque soy nueva en eso del manejo de mis fics

Suerte y les deseo un hermoso dia!;D


	2. Capitulo2: Mi vida después

Capitulo2: Conociendo a nuestras familias

Despúes de correr a la colina entramos a un vagon de un tren que justo iba avanzando, no sabíamos cual seria nuestro destino y lo que era peor, ni si quiera sabíamos donde estábamos. Habiamos llorado durante bastantes días cuando nos enteramos de lo que Sakura había echo por nosotros, hubo bastantes discusiones en nuestro grupo debido a que yo, Yoshiyuki, y Naoko queríamos regresar por ella, no sabíamos si ya le habrían asesinado pero nos reusábamos a simplemente abandonarla. Al final ganaron Shaoran, Eriol y Chiharu; los de carácter más fuerte y espíritu invencible, todos sabíamos perfectamente que ella lo había echo para salvarnos, no podíamos hacer que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Nos sorprendió mucho la actitud de Chiharu pero al poco tiempo comprendimos que ella estaba sufriendo igual que todos solo que sabia que el que regresaramos no seria el deseo de Sakura. Nos enteramos que nos encontrábamos en un poblado muy pequeño cerca de Tokyo comenzamos a vagar y la gente cuando nos veía nos daban comida por compasión, nos escondíamos en las noches cerca de las casas de los ricos pues a la mala aprendimos que ahí era un buen lugar para dormir ya que pocos maleantes andaban por ahí debido a la seguridad excesiva. Pero eso termino una noche cuando estábamos demasiado débiles, no habíamos comido hace 4 días y habíamos estado caminando durante horas, nos acostamos en un parque, cerca de una mansión demasiado grande para mi gusto y fue cuando un hombre borracho se nos acercó alegando que esa era su territorio, tomo a Chiharu de sus coletas e intento golpearla.

Estaba presenciando como ese hombre maltrataba a mi querida "hermanita", no podía permitirlo ya habíamos sufrido demasiado maltrato en aquella casa hogar como para que ahora nos trataran igual, con todas mis fuerzas grite, un policía exclusivo de la mansión de enfrente se alerto y vino a ayudarnos. Todos estábamos asustados, lo mejor hubiera sido no escapar pues este mundo desconocido nos aterraba, en aquella casa ya sabíamos que esperar de las personas pero ahora, simplemente no. El policia nos llevo a su estación o más bien pequeño cuarto enfrente de la enorme casa, a lado de los grandes barandales y nos pregunto nuestros nombres al decirlos en un principio nos miro con escepticismo, pues reconocio nuestros apellidos, al ver nuestra cara de decisión y mirarlo con dureza pues no mentíamos busco en internet fotos de nuestras familias, fue difícil que nos reconociera, esas fotos y nuestra apariencia actual tenían un cambio de 4 años, llamo a la mansión alegando que era una urgencia y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos un una mujer muy bella pero de mirada fría y aspecto demasiado extravagante, miro al policia bastante enojada y lo cuestiono porque la interrumpia por un par de chiquillos pordioseros, este le explico la situación y ella nos miro con interés, llamo a sus sirvientas y antes de dejarnos pasar se cercioró de lo que decía el hombre uniformado que nos había llevado con ella. Finalmente cuando lo creyó mosotro una sonrisa que fingia ser amable, nos hizo pasar, les ordeno a las sirvientas que nos bañaran, alimentaran y que luego nos llevaran a la oficina de su esposo. Todos estábamos aterrados, pero esperábamos que la brujo nos ayudara a contactar con nuestras "familias". Como había dicho Sakura la primer familia en ser contactada debido a su cercanía fue la de Tomoyo, sus padres al llegar rápidamente la reconocieron, la abrazaron y lloraron por ella por todo el tiempo que había pasado. Ella realmente e veía muy feliz…como nunca lo había estado, después de un emotivo encuentro ella les explico que necesitaba que nos ayudara a encontrar a nuestras familias, nos llevaron a diferentes partes del mundo, muchos padres habían abandonado el país e incluso el continente buscando a sus hijos o simplemente para olvidar el dolor que les causaba el país donde habían perdido a sus hijos, incluso ahora me pregunto porque los padres de Tomoyo fueron diferentes y se quedaron, cuestión de destino? Supongo. Los encuentros entre padres e hijos de mis demás amigos fueron muy parecidos al de Tomoyo y de alguna forma todas las familias se unieron debido al lazo que unía a sus hijos. Yo fui el ultimo, me despedí de mis amigos deseando poder tener un encuentro con mis padres muy parecido al de ellos. Viaje en un barco unto con los padres de Hiraguizawa que insistieron en llevarme a mi hogar y cuando llegue, me entere de la muerte de ellos, estuve deprimido durante bastante tiempo, pues recordaba uno que otro rasgo de ellos y me dolía saber que nunca más podría un recuerdo así con ellos. Fue cuando los padres de mi amigo dieron con alguien que deseaba verme, aun recuerdo mi primer encuentro con esos dos hombres. Yo estaba en un hotel esperando por conocer a esas dos personas que afirmaban conocerme y que me llevarían con ellos, estaba aterrado y emocionado el único que intentaba calmarme era mi amigo Eriol, el se iría cuando yo tuviera una familia con la que quedarme, eso me entristecía…porque no podía yo irme con ellos? Aparte todavía estaba que teníamos que encontrar a Sakura, la madre de Chiharu antes de irnos nos prometió que intentaría encontrarla por todos los medios posibles…esperaba que lo lograran porque si no no sé qué haría. Probablemente me encontraría perdido. Ella de alguna forma había llenado algo en mi...algo que todavía no averiguaba que era. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta, era la madre de mi acompañante y ella hizo pasar a dos hombres, uno con una edad avanzada y otro que se veía joven a comparación del primero, ambos Hiraguizawa me dejaron solo en la habitación ellos y el primero se presentó como Wei y el otro como Hien Li, tenían una mirada increíblemente cálida y cuando me miraron por un segundo creí que me querían, ambos me explicaron la situación donde mi padre le había pedido al hombre que se presentó como Hien que cuidara de mi por si algo les sucedía a ambos. Yo los veía con calma, intentaba mostrarme sorprendido pero a la larga había aprendido que era mejor no mostrar emociones, no me quería emocionar ni les quería creer pero todo pensamiento se derribó cuando el más joven se quedó de rodillas y me abrazo. Fue ese simple gesto el que hizo que mis defensas cayeran, llore y me entusiasme...tal vez no era un encuentro como el que soñé pero era real y con eso me bastaba y sobraba para ser feliz durante esos momentos. En las siguientes semanas se comenzó a movilizar todo para que mi nuevo padre me adoptara, conocí a su familia y aunque mi madre" no me quería tenia a mi padre, a Wei a mis hermanas que si lo hacían. Los Hiraguizawa se llevaron de forma estupenda con mi familia exceptuando a la señora Li. Mi amigo prometió contactarme para comunicarme sobre el asunto de Sakura.

A los 3 meses de ya estar oficialmente en la familia Li recibí la llamada de mis amigos, todos sonábamos con distintos matices en nuestras voces…definitivamente éramos felices, pero en esta ocasión su llamada sonaba algo melancólica y hasta deprimente, me había informado que Sakura no había sido encontrada en aquel lugar y que solo se encontraban los cuerpos muertos de nuestros "cuidadores". Esa noticia me deprimió durante unas semanas, alguien como ella era la que menos merecía el destino que recibió…no ella.


End file.
